


Come To The Party

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec is drunk and Magnus is on his mind.





	Come To The Party

Izzy had convinced Alec and to come to the party she was hosting, and from there she had convinced him to throw back several shots of something clear and painful. Almost right away Alec knew it was a bad idea, but the giddiness it gave his sister was enough to get him to do it again. 

Before he knew it, the room was fuzzy and he couldn't really feel his legs. He knew he was far gone when something Simon said actually made him laugh. Alec decided the safest thing to do, the thing that would keep him from embarrassing himself too much, was to sit down on the couch and to not drink any more. 

So Alec now lays on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes as he tries to convince himself that he doesn't need to vomit. He tries to distract himself by thinking of something, anything, that will get his mind off of the burning sensation in the back of his throat. 

So, naturally, his mind wanders to Magnus. Beautiful, sweet Magnus, who had been too busy to attend the party with Alec.

Alec thinks about Magnus' beautiful eyes, and his beautiful smile, and his beautiful hands. He tries to calculate how long it's been since he's kissed Magnus, and while he knows it was probably that morning, he can't think of the specific time and that starts a feeling of discomfort in his heart. 

With some degree of difficulty, he pulls his phone out from his back pocket and calls Magnus. He knows there's a chance of Magnus being busy, and he may not answer, but there are tears coming to his eyes and he can't stop wondering why he ever leaves Magnus' side when he could spend all his time kissing his beautiful face. 

"Hello, darling." Comes Magnus' steady voice on the third ring

Alec goes to say something into the phone, but his throat is tight and he is just so lucky to have Magnus. 

"Alexander? Are you there?" 

"Yeah, I'm-" he manages to choke out before all sound is gone again 

"Is everything alright?" 

Alec takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down so he can form a complete sentence. 

"Well, I'm drunk and I miss you and I'm just so lucky, and I love you." he says, all at once 

Magnus laughs at this, soft and fond. 

"I love you, too." 

Alec can feel the tears streaming out from his eyes now, because he almost can't figure out a way to say what he's feeling. 

"Magnus, I know you're busy, and I don't want to interrupt anything, but do you think you could come here? I need you around." 

"Of course, darling. I've finished my tasks for the day, I'll be there right away." 

Alec hangs up then, and tries to keep it together in the two minutes it takes for Magnus to portal himself into the middle of the party. He looks around for a second, before spotting Alec on the couch, who is staring at him unblinking. 

Magnus smiles as he walks over to Alec. 

"Well, this is quite the party. Are you having fun?" he asks, sitting beside Alec, putting one arm around him and leaning back 

Magnus being beside him is enough for the tightness and the tears to fall away. Alec leans into Magnus' side, grabbing a handful of his shirt, and closes his eyes.

"I wasn't for a bit, but I am now." 

Magnus says something about how falling asleep on a couch in the middle of a party might not count as fun, but Alec pays it no mind because what else really matters when he has this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback :)


End file.
